My Glass Heart
by BananaBrain8
Summary: When Kohaku transfers to the big city, she discovers that there are many things to do compared to her small country abode. But when she meets a young man that captivates her heart, she is suddenly plunged into a crazy lifestyle that changes her - one wish at a time.
1. Moving In

**Disclaimers: All characters belong to their respective owners.**

* * *

 **\- Moving In -**

I moved ino the big city in the middle of summer.

Where I lived, it was a small but beautiful countryside.  
Everything about it is more beautiful than the tall buildings.  
Everyday, I wake up to the sounds of moving cars, stuffy air, and lots of lights. Artificial lights.  
My eyes had trouble adjusting to the street lamps and the large ceiling lights that I visited.

They told me that it wouldn't be that hard to change into a new type of living. But for me, it would be very difficult. I was deemed as very kind by the neighborhood people.

"She is a good girl. She will always help you."

That's what I wanted to avoid.

I didn't want to be known as, "just a good girl." Something more than just a nice girl. It sounds too submissive.

Maybe I'll find out in the fall. For now, I need to become comfortable in my home. I'm only staying here until school ends, then move back to the country.

It was a small room that was painted white. Blank white, like my new life here. I could do anything that I wanted here. My first resolve was to buy some groceries because the fridge was empty, save for a gallon of expired milk and a half a dozen of eggs. Maybe the previous owner had opted to eating out instead or didn't keep a tight budget...

I put on the sunflower jacket and a pair of khaki's. Next, I had adorned a red beret that was given to me as a going away gift from my friend, Kobato. She was like my younger sister and often helped her whenever I can.

 _Do I even follow my own advice?_

There's nothing to worry about, there's nothing to worry about.

I headed to the supermarket, wrapping my white scarf around my neck, concealing my mouth.

* * *

 **A/N: Chapter One, woot woot!**

 **Before reading the manga _Wish_ by CLAMP, I did watch the adaption of Stardust Crusaders (JJBA) and read some assumptions that the pairing in Wish was recycled their preferred couple: Jotaro x Kakyoin. However, I would like to change it and instead put the pairing on Kakyoin and Kohaku.**

 **It does seem crazy enough as it is, considering that they come from different universes but they have different personalities that's interesting to put side-by-side. Of course they have the same hairstyle, but there's other stuff that can be used.  
But if CLAMP can do the mega-crossover of their anime like they did in Kobato, then I can too!**

 **I'm planning to make this a romance-comedy, maybe with some drama it. I'll warn you ahead of time that I have a cheesy sense of humor and it might get fluffy.**

 **Please leave comments, suggestions, or complaints in the reviews! Thank you for taking the time to read this!**


	2. Nice to Meat You

**Disclaimers: All characters belong to their owners. Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Nice to Meat You!**

"Hmm..."

Kohaku stared at her shopping list, trying to find the next ingredient for her meal. _The beef's very expensive..._ Is it really that do the price really have to be so high here?

When she lowered the list, she saw a fox-eared girl trying to reach for the soup can. Without thinking, Kohaku pulled the can off the shelf and handed it to her.  
The startled girl stammered, "Ah... thank you. I-It was quite too tall for me to reach."

"It's no problem," Kohaku smiled. She passed the can to the kitsune. When her fingertips connected with the young woman's wrist, the kitsune gasped and froze in her place. After a moment, her eyes softened.

"Your heart... it's very kind. Someone will love you for it."

Hesitantly, Kohaku drew her hands back.

 _Hasn't everyone said that once?_ she thought as she examined her hands.

"Wait!-" The girl was already gone before she could ask questions.

She shook her head. _I didn't come here to look for love._

When she reached for the package, a calloused hand was on hers. Kohaku snatched her hand away on impulse, "Oh careless me! You can take it!"

He was a young man who was wearing cherry earrings and a hairstyle that was largely similar to hers. He was wearing a white shirt and black pants. "No no, it's my mistake, I didn't see you there." He handed the packet to her, "Here, you can have it. That's probably the best one they got."

"Thank you..." After a brief glance, Kohaku pushed her cart quickly to the checkout. She noted his cherry earrings and bizarre hairstyle.

 _I didn't come here for love._

* * *

 **A/N: Sorry for the long wait! I had to deal with schoolwork and finish up an online course that I'm taking. But there will be more soon.**

 **There hasn't been a lot of action, but I plan on putting more character development in Kohaku and using the character interactions to make her grow.**

 **Thank you for reading this! Leave a review or comment if you have the time!**


	3. A Friend in the Rain

p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Pattering raindrops woke her up in a pleasant mood. She loved the rain, but did it have to come at this time? That meant finding some decorations for the home wasn't going to occur anytime soon. The toolshed in the back could have some things that she already needed. When the rain stopped, she would look around./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Standing near her window, clutching her mug of hot cocoa with a content feeling. Streets lamps flickered, lights in the buildings were dimmed, and the people were hurrying to find shelter from the raindrops. Without daylight, they were moody and desperate to see the clouds away./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Out of the corner of her eye, she spotted a petit figure briskly walking down the sidewalk. Kohaku put the mug down and peered through the blinds to get a better glimpse of who it was. It was the kitsune from yesterday. The girl gripped the handle of a welcome basket in one hand and an umbrella in the other. Automatically, Kohaku put the mug down and put on a raincoat. The girl would trip if she kept walking and didn't pay attention to the road./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"The kitsune's ears twitched abruptly at Kohaku's arrival. Kohaku said, "You'll get a cold if you stay out here any longer. Let me take that for you." To the girl's relief, she took the basket from her and took her inside the house./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""Thank you again, I'm sorry if I was a burden," the girl apologized as she rubbed her hair and ears with a towel./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Kohaku returned from the kitchen with another mug of cocoa. "It's fine!" Kohaku replied. "Were you looking for this house?"/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""Yes, but I didn't expect to meet you here. Is this your home?"/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""I moved here a few days ago, so of course." Gesturing to the basket, she asked, "What is that for?" /p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Susukihotaru's ears perked up. "Oh! It's a housewarming gift. I hope you like it." She clasped her hands anxiously./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Kohaku saw that there were honey, bottles of milk, selected cheeses, spa items, tea, fruits, and bread. "Thank you! I appreciate it a lot. I'll put them away later." She set them aside an empty vase on the living room table./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""My name is Susukihotaru. I work at the shrine near this neighborhood. When I heard from the visitors that you had moved in here, I thought it would be alright to give you a greeting. But in the rain... was just not right."/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""My name is Kohaku. I come from the country but I should have studied more about this city before coming here. So I plan to go around and see the sights." /p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"The kitsune's ears pricked up in excitement. "I can do that!"br /"That would be nice," Kohaku agreed./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Susukihotaru's fangs glinted when she grinned. Okay, tomorrow, we will meet at 9 AM, when the sun comes up. I live at the house with the purple orchids. From there on, I can take you to the best places."/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"***/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"The conversation had continued until the rain stopped at 6 o'clock. Susukihotaru noticed the change of the sky's color and got up from her seat. "It was very nice to meet you, miss Kohaku. I hope you enjoy your stay. I will be heading off, then. Goodnight!" /p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""Good evening!" Kohaku waved and closed the door. "That was nice of her to visit." She unpacked the welcome basket and went to bed./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Lying there, she suddenly remembered the question that she needed to ask the kitsune earlier. span style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: oblique; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;"The gloves.../span/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"A loud sigh echoed in the room. /p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"span style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: oblique; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;"Why did I always forget to ask questions at the most important times?!/span/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"***/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"When she went to sleep that night, she dreamed of the red-haired man again. In the dream, they were walking down a bridge on the wintry road. Holding hands and exchanging words with each other./p 


End file.
